This Doesn't Count As Running Away
by Drama-freakz
Summary: Alois tries to run away from his boring, repetative everyday life. But it's snowing, cold, and he gets stuck. An unusual savor comes to help him and attempts to nurse him back to health. A quick one shot.


**Warnings: A bit of OOC-ness in regards that their butlers aren't there. Maybe making dinner preparations, eh? As well as that, Ciel's willingness to assist another human being above himself. But yeah, couple is Phancyhive. **

Alois would have been happy with his decision to simply get up and walk away from his house, but now that he thought about it he came to realize all to quickly he was alone once again. He had left the manner in a fury, without saying good bye to Claude or even telling the man where he was going. Frankly, he was getting tired of living the same schedule day after day after day after day. He needed to get away from it if only for a few moments.

So he dragged himself out the front door and into the snowy forest that surrounded his home. Visions of what could happen to him out in the forest all alone flooded into his head, but he quickly disregarded them. When he was done thinking he would go back. It was a simple way home, all he needed was to turn around and look for his footprints again, right?

He turned around to make sure this would be the case and frowned. His foot steps had been completely washed away with a new blanket of snow. Cursing he moved forward, he would be able to find his way back home soon enough, he had only been walking for a few minutes anyway.

So Alois trudged on, taking one foot step in front of the other. Every step his high-heeled boots would slip further and further into the snow. They now were soaked all the way through to his feet. One wrong step later and he was waist deep in the unforgiving pure white frost. He cursed towards the sky realizing what a terrible idea this had been. He was doomed now. Claude wouldn't come find him, he didn't love him enough for that. Hannah couldn't track him down, she was too stupid for that.

He sat there in the snow and wept. The frozen ice melting at his body heat and soaking him to the bone. Alois shook his head back and forth pitifully, his damp blond hair sticking to his face as he did. His bright azure eyes brimmed with tears and they spilled down his cheeks. He was so stupid. So, so stupid for leaving Claude, for leaving Hannah. He was useless without them, he couldn't build a fire, he couldn't even get out of the snow.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid idiot!" He sobbed "I'm a bloody fool." He whined and slumped into the frost bitten cold.

His eyes were open, staring, unblinkingly up into the gray, swirling sky. He couldn't drag his eyes from it, he was too cold to move. He wished he'd brought warmer clothes. Something other then his booty-shorts, high-heels, and thin purple jacket. Something warm that would have kept him alive.

"Damn you winter. Damn you Claude. Damn you Hannah. Damn you snow. Damn you England. Damn you all to Hell!" He cursed pitifully, "Damn my life." His blue lips hardly formed the words as he slipped further and further into the snow.

It wasn't until he heard footsteps that he allowed himself to be brought out of his haze. He blinked and attempted to see who was coming. He heard a curse, and then someone grab him from the snow. It must have been an angel.

When he opened his eyes he was warm. Maybe in heaven, perhaps in Hell? He didn't care; he was out of the snow and was warm.

His eyes flittered around the room and saw his angel. They had their back turned to him, with charcoal hair falling around their ears and a navy blue jacket over rounded shoulders. A string was tied around the back of their head. Alois wanted to ask what was happening, but didn't find the voice to do it.

"Are you awake?" A smooth voice asked and the figure turned around, they had a beautifully perfect face, deep blue eyes and thin pressed lips. He looked nearly perfect to Alois.

"Yes." Alois managed slowly, "What…?" He began.

"I don't know why you were out there, but I was busy attempting to get as far into forest as possible. You made that relatively hard, seeing as you weigh a bit." Alois would have giggled, but couldn't find the strength. He wanted to see more of this stranger to maybe even stroke that perfect looking face of his.

"Why were you running?" He asked, "Why would someone as pretty as you be running for anything?" The figure raised an eyebrow,

"It's none of your concern." It gave as a hasty reply.

"I'm not dead am I?" Alois asked, a tinge of disappointment in his voice,

"Was that what you were doing out there?" The boy demanded stepping closer to Alois,

"No, but now I wish it was." This received a frown,

"How troublesome." He grumbled, Alois closed his eyes and let the warmth come over him again, he was tired still, and maybe when he woke up he would be warm, at home, with this angel still sitting over him.

His eyes flashed open and he saw the blond sitting up. "What are you doing?" Ciel demanded,

"Leaving." The blond retaliated,

"Your delusional!" Ciel accused, "Your still ill!"

"Well then maybe I'll keel over." The blond snapped, what had happened to that adorable soft spoken blond he had saved? This wasn't him! Ciel stood and forced the blond to sit back down and held him down by the shoulders.

"You aren't leaving yet, you haven't recovered! Not that I care, it's just that what would it do to my reputation if I let someone in your condition…" He trailed off when the blond began to cry. Had he said something? "What…?" He couldn't finished,

"Don't talk." The blond snapped, "Don't say anything." Ciel didn't remove his hands from his shoulders but sat next to the boy, loosening his grip.

"Who are you?" Asked Ciel,

"I could ask you that same thing, angel." Ciel raised an eyebrow, angel?

"My name is Ciel." He answered, the blond looked at him through thick eyelashes, Ciel's face flashed with a blushed,

"Alois." The blond said,

"Ah…" Ciel said and removed a hand from Alois' shoulder and extended it for the boy to shake. Alois looked at it hesitantly and accepted it,

"Ciel, how come God sent me an angel?" Ciel flushed red once again,

"I'm no angel." He said,

"Then why do you look so perfect?" Alois whispered, Ciel pulled his lips into a frown,

"I'm not prefect." He said and removed his hands from Alois' shoulder and allowed the boy to sit up next to him, Alois leaned into him.

"Oh…I've lost sight of what perfection is… I used to think I was perfect, but then I met Claude, but Claude's not perfect. If Claude's not perfect, and you're not perfect, then who is?" Ciel raised an eyebrow,

"What?" He demanded,

"I'm babbling." Alois said, seeming relatively calm. "Claude!" He suddenly said and leaped up, "I need to go home! I need Claude! I don't want to be alone!" He screamed and began to dash for the door. Ciel grabbed his hand and forced him back down on the makeshift bed. Alois struggled and bit at Ciel but nothing made contact. Ciel sighed again and began to uncomfortably pet Alois' hair in an attempt to calm him down.

Alois began to weep again, what was with this boy? Was he bi-polar or something? Alois began to shiver under Ciel's grasp and he turned around and thrust himself into Ciel's chest,

"Help me! Please, please help me!" Ciel put an arm around him awkwardly, not wanting to force such a unstable boy away. "Please…" He whispered again and curled into Ciel's lap. He looked up at him with those blue eyes.

Ciel had to admit that he was one of the most beautiful people he'd ever seen. Pale blond locks fell around his face and ivory skin tinted with a blush on his cheeks, and gorgeous blue eyes sparkling up at him.

But why was he so confusing, he just kept babbling on and on.

"Are you okay?" Asked Ciel after a bit of a rampage from Alois,

"More then." He said looking into Ciel's eyes with a deep grin,

"What?" Ciel simply couldn't read this man. He shivered as he felt Alois bring up his hand and untied his eye patch revealing his bright purple eye. Alois gasped, and stared into it,

"It's purple…" He whispered, sweet breath flowing onto Ciel's face. He strained forward and licked just next to his eye, Ciel pushed back,

"What are you doing? Has the sickness gotten to your head?" Alois pouted and dug closer to Ciel,

"No." Alois answered simply. Ciel began to pull away only to be pulled tighter by the mentally unstable Alois.

"What are you doing?" Ciel demanded as the boy began to fiddle around with the eye patch.

"I'm waiting for Claude." He whispered, Ciel sat back and sighed, this would be a long wait.

**Review and Sebastian will be your butler for the day! ;D**


End file.
